Season 10 (TV Series)
The Tenth Season of the Walking Dead began airing in October 2025 and concluded in April 2026. It was announced in December 2022 along with Season 11 and Season 12 with Angela Kang being confirmed as Showrunner. This season was the first to feature the show being broadcasted on HBO following the purchase of the show by the Network due to AMC considering the show's ratings not worth their time anymore. Plot Two years after the Whisperer War, the world is different. Alexandria has been thriving while Maggie attempts to open up links with communities across the whole Northern States. There has been no word from Michonne ever since she left to search for Rick Grimes, it has been nine years since his sacrifice on the bridge. A Storm unseen before wrecks havoc on Alexandria, the food supplies for the winter ahead is left destroyed after a lightening strike sets it a blaze. After inspecting the damage, Hope seems lost for the thriving community. Hilltop and Oceanside do not have enough food to share. Maggie suggests to Rhys about taking her up on her offer about travelling to Ohio where he can request for Alexandria to join the commonwealth where Georgie is. Rhys denies it saying he's going to evaluate how much can be salvaged then send workers to Oceanside for an fishing exhibition. Eventually after seeing the worry for himself and remembering the promise he made to Michonne about looking after the people, Aaron persuades him. Meanwhile, at Hilltop; Negan, Luke, Oscar, Marco, Kelly and Dianne are on a hunting trip. Negan spots a deer, while Luke hears a noise and begins to track it. Negan loses sight of the deer before believing to have found it in a large shrub, instead he finds Luke having been choked to death. Marco arrives and sees Luke, he immediately screams murder to which the others come running. Negan is arrested immediately. Dianne comments knowing she knew he hadn't changed. That night; Kelly, Oscar, Bertie and Jen question Negan but he denies it begging them to believe him. Kelly wants him dead but Jen tells them they can't do anything without Daryl or Yumiko being there to decide. They agree, as they all leave, Negan calls Jen back. He thanks her but she replies disgusted, he asks if someone can get Rhys or Carol, however, she tells him that neither of them are digging him out of this one. On the road, the group pass through what was once Whisperer territory, they discuss what they lost but Rhys reassures them they are stronger now and that nothing like that could ever happen again. Virgil tells Yumiko he's hopeful that his family will be at the Commonwealth. She tells him that he shouldn't get his hopes up in case. Maggie reassures her that there are hundreds of displaced people there, so there is a good chance especially if his family had been looking for the Commonwealth. Yumiko remembers her sister. Aaron and Rhys talk about Gracie and how she doesn't like Rhys because she thinks that he's trying to make Aaron forget Eric. They eventually end up surrounded by a mini-horde and fight it off. Virgil is attacked and almost dies but a spear kills the walker, revealing a young woman who has saved him. At Hilltop; Daryl arrives back. He is greeted by Kelly who asks where Yumiko is. He tells her that she's on a mission right now on behalf of all the communities in order to try and unite them with the Commonwealth. Jen approaches him and asks him to follow. In the jail, Negan awaits Yumiko but Daryl bursts in demanding to know what happened. Negan pleads his case but Daryl shuts it down saying he knew that Negan would crack eventually. Negan reminds him that he has changed, swearing to Daryl he found Luke. Daryl calls Bullshit. The council have a discussion on what to do about it, Daryl agrees to take him to Alexandria to hold him. When Kelly objects, he reminds her that Negan is Rhys' father and that anyone who does anything to Negan better have damn good evidence to back it up. All the way at the Commonwealth; Pamela Milton sits in a meeting with several people including; Georgie; Aya Matayoshi, Yumiko's sister; Stephanie; Lance Hornsby, and several others. They are discussing Pamela's plans to be re-elected by the people of the Commonwealth. They also discuss the leaders of Greenville and Whitemore being threats to her campaign. Georgie assures her the people are behind her and that they trust her leadership. Later at home, Pamela sits having dinner with her son, Sebastian. He questions her campaign and begins to poke holes in it. They get in a fight and she tells him to leave. She tells Mercer, her personal bodyguard, to watch him for now as she doesn't like the people he hangs around with. The next day, Mercer follows Sebastian outside the wall to a nearby hill where he meets with Kayla, the daughter of the leader of Greenville. Mercer watches from the distance as they get intimate, he turns away but is torn between their privacy and having to keep them safe. Production HBO's takeover In 2023 following the critically successful eighth season of the show, viewership numbers were still at an all time low and thus the show's broadcasting rights were bought by HBO due to the end of 'Game of Thrones' and 'House of the Dragon', the channel wanted a new show to focus on. Bob Greenblatt, chairman of HBO, announced many changes would come to the series. The following day it was announced that Fear the Walking Dead had been cancelled in order for the company to focus solely on the main series. It was later announced the show would take a Game of Thrones approach in that it would be solidly R rated. The show was also put on a year long hiatus. In January 2025 it was confirmed Angela Kang would serve as Showrunner still and would collaborate with other HBO writers to bring a breath of fresh air to the series in terms of writing while also maintaining her excellent storytelling abilities. In March 2025, all contracts with past actors had been renewed with new terms and pay rates agreed. It was confirmed that while Rhys would remain very central to the show, he would no longer serve as the shows protagonist as it was to become an ensemble. Cast Crew Producers * Angela Kang: Executive Producer and Showrunner * Greg Nicotero: Executive Producer and Make-Up Specialist * Bernadette Caulfield: Executive Producer * Robert Kirkman: Executive Producer * Denise Huth: Executive Producer * Gale Anne Hurd: Executive Producer * Calum Kelmer: Producer * Andrew Lincoln: Producer * Melissa McBride: Producer Writers * Angela Kang: Episodes 2, 4, 10 and 12 * Bryan Cogman: Episodes 1 and 11 * Dave Hill: Episodes 3, 5, 6 and 7 * Robert Kirkman: Episodes 8 and 9 Directors * Angela Kang: Episodes 1, 3 and 6 * Andrew Lincoln: Episode 4 * Robert Kirkman: Episode 2 * Michael Kudlitz: Episodes 5 and 7 * Danai Gurira: Episode 11 * Ivan Evangelista: Episodes 8, 9 and 10 * Greg Nicotero: Episode 12 Episodes Deaths * Luke; accidentally killed by Negan while hunting.(The Next Phase) * Kayla; execution order by Pamela in order to make an example of deceptive business dealers in the Commonwealth.(Peacekeeper) * Midge: killed by Mercer while protecting Georgie.(Viper in the Grass) * Georgie; Execution ordered by Pamela and performed by Mercer, to ascend to Governess status of the Commonwealth, after it is revealed she had been fueling the riots to prevent being taken down in the upcoming elections.(Crime and Consequence) * Donna Milton; accidentally killed when stepping in the way of a bullet directed at her sister.(No Rest; No Regrets) * Hilde; killed by Mercer after an attempt on Pamela's life which results in her sister Donna's death.(No Rest; No Regrets) * Alden; hung by Christopher after attacking Henrietta.(Fear the Hunters) * Henrietta; died from head trauma after being thrown into a wall by Alden.(Fear the Hunters) * Teresa; shot in the head by Daryl Dixon.(Fear the Hunters) * Blake; stabbed in the neck by Aaron.(Fear the Hunters) * Mac; decapitated by Rhys Grimes.(Fear the Hunters) * Nora; Murdered by Conway.(Scarlet Water) * Alfred; throat slashed by Judith Grimes.(Promises) * Gage; head destroyed by Conway.(Promises) * Maria Robinson; beaten to death by an unnamed Highwayman rebel.(Promises) * Lucy; killed by Negan.(Promises) * Laura; choked to death by Conway.(Promises) * Beta; head smashes in by Negan.(A New Alliance) Trivia * This is the first season of the rebooted series, and with it come many changes to the show. ** Calum Kelmer (Rhys Grimes) no longer serves as the shows lead as it has become an ensemble. ** There are now 12 episodes per season with each episode being between 50 - 70 minutes long. ** The show now utilizes a hard R rating which allows for more adult content such as nudity and explicit language. ** The show is now broadcasted on HBO instead of AMC. ** Several changes are also made to the opening credits. *** Only the cast members which feature in the episode are listed in the opening credits. *** Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon) has been moved to the end of the credits and now has a 'with' modifier while Jeffery Dean-Morgan (Negan) no longer has his 'and' modifier and is listed third. *** The episode title as well as the writer and director are now listed after the opening credits. * In the comics the group which leaves for the commonwealth includes; Michonne, who's storyline is shared by Yumiko and Rhys; Eugene, who retains his storyline; Magna, who remains in Alexandria; Siddiq, who is dead and Juanita, who retains her storyline. ** The New group consists of Rhys, Yumiko, Alden, Carol, Virgil, Maggie, Aaron and Juanita. * Critically, this is the highest rated season of the show. With 2 episodes, "Viper in the Grass" and "Scarlet Water" boasting 99% fresh ratings on rotten tomatos.